oldmansuddardfandomcom-20200214-history
Suddard XIV: Ballad of the Cock Sharks
Suddard XIV: Ballad of the Cock Sharks This film came out in 2006 and was directed by Ozzy Sand and Rimmer Snow, working together. This film would be known to fans as the "hot and cold" film due to its mixed reviews. It tells the story of Suddard's teenage years, as a member of a biker gang in the small town of Horton. Many new characters are introduced, most of them not existing outside of this timeline. Synopsis A teenager can be seen getting beaten up by a large man. Suddenly headlights shine on the pair. The man looks up to see a group of bikers watching him. One of them, Suddard, claims that the man is on his turf and that the "Cock Sharks" don't take kindly to bullying people who are under their protection. The five bikers dismount and kick the shit out of the man before mugging the teenager and taking both their money. Suddard and his group are revealed to be on the wrong side of the law when they outrun some police officers and head back to their gang hideout. The five Cock Sharks are ruthless and feared in the small town of Horton. They are made up of Suddard, Hammerhead, Finn, Great White and Mako. The group head to school the following day in order to intimidate some people but quickly discover that a new student named Brem has transferred and is not to be messed with. Brem battles and defeats, Finn and Mako before revealing that he and his gang will soon take over Horton. Brem later robs numerous people around Horton and cripples another prominent gang leader who is allied with Suddard. Suddard wants revenge and so declares war on Brem and the Wolf Riders. The group take each other on in a warehouse and it is a bloodbath with Suddard losing and his gang deciding to join the other side. Suddard decides that he needs to regain the respect of his gang and so begins to earn respect by taking on various other gangs around Horton. He eventually builds up his status and a biker army before taking the fight back to Brem. He defeats Brem, breaking his legs and burning his house down before taking back his turf and reuniting all of the gangs under his leadership. Suddard rides off into the distance with his gang as the song, "Born to be Sud" plays in the background. Trivia This film was released alongside a prequel comic that detailed the forming of the Suddard gang. This was called, Cock Sharks: Classic. In 2008, a mini series sequel entitled Cock Sharks: Reeeeeealoaded was created. Many consider this to be the true origin of Old Man Suddard. This film was released in Norway under the name Shark Cocks and fooled a lot of movie goers into seeing a film that they had not intended to see when they heard the name. Inversely, the film was simply called Suddard XIV: Ballad in Australia due to strict content laws. A raffle for Old Man Suddard's Biker Jacket from the film took place after the first screenings of the film. By mailing in their tickets, fans were given a chance at the exclusive piece of history. Jan Fernando, an 83-year old fan from Shallow Peaks, Michigan won the prize. She later died of an intense rash believed by some to be caused by the jacket. The jacket was later found in a local Goodwill for the low price of $4.95, this was after a discount sale.